Say What You Want
by princess-pattinson
Summary: Draco Malfoy is infamous and notorious at Hogwarts. He's cocky, arrogant, mean and Slytherin's best student. Can a simple Gryffindor girl change his heart? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE BOOK , AND YES , I OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT . HAHA , I WISH. READ AND REVIEW ;;)

***

The night was late and the moon boasted in the sky. It stuck its chin up like a cowboy riding a winning horse. I sat in silence, listening to my own breathing, my heart beat. That was broken when someone called me.

"Oh, Draco! What are you doing all alone here?" it was Pansy Parkinson. She sat beside me on the green and silver couch in our common room. "I came up looking for you; we're all waiting for you in the Great Hall."

I stood haughtily, pointing the side of my lip upward to a slight smile. Pansy sighed. Damn, does she love me. Too bad I can't say the same to her.

I led her out. As I stared the big doors leading to the Great Hall down, I sighed. _They _would be there. That Weasel and the mudblood. I nearly spat just thinking of them. And of course, the unforgettable boy who lived, Harry Potter. I pushed the doors open and sneered as I strutted to my table. I felt the angry glares of the three. But who cares, right? I _am_ Draco Malfoy. I'm practically a prince! Especially in my sixth year, I felt like I was on top of the world.

The Slytherins cheered as I sat at the heart of the table. Pansy made sure she sat at my very right. Dumbledore, the only man I truly respected in this school, interrupted as he raised his goblet and called the attention of the Great Hall.

He coughed before he spoke "Welcome back to Hogwarts!"

We cheered. He said some speech and the sorting began. I forcefully applauded as students we're formally turned to Slytherins. Crab and Goyle, my "friends" glared daggers at the table waiting for some food to come up. Pansy was talking to a new first year. Apparently, she was explaining how the Gryffindor students were all wannabes and how being a Slytherin was being almighty.

Soon enough the feast began.

"Hey, Malfoy, you believe Potter sayin' some crap 'bout You-know-who returning?" Blaise Zabini spoke across me. Now _he_ was someone normal.

"You know, Potter! 'e'll say anything to make himself center of attention! That brat." I laughed pretentiously. I couldn't tell Zabini that Potter was right about You-know-who. It was ridiculous to everyone anyway. Why not play along.

"Haha! True! But my father says it's real. My mother of course denies the whole thing. What about your 'rents? I mean, you're father _should_ know 'bout this. Righ'?" Blaise gave me a quizzical look. Damn it! Father said not to tell a soul. But damn! It was Zabini! The only sane person physically near me!

"Father doesn't talk about it. Mom doesn't care 'bout anything coming out of Potter." That's right. Lie.

"Lucky you, mate. Potter's the only thing said around my house."

"Blaise, if you keep talkin' 'bout Potter as loud as you are, he's gonna know we're talkin' bout him! We wouldn't want that now would we?" I said in a loud whisper.

He rolled his eyes and finished cutting a chicken breast into pieces. And that's how Draco Malfoy ends an unwanted conversation.

I finished my dinner and stood. I told my friends that I'd want to catch up on my sleep. It was only 8, so I left alone. As I walked to the exit, a rude being bumped straight into me. She fell of course as I just stepped a few steps back to regain my balance.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled. I looked down at the idiot who hit me.

"Maybe I'd rather look straight when I'd walk!" Gryffindor. She was too brave. No one would speak to me this way. Not to mention a girl.

She stood up and looked me in the eyes. She was a good 3 inches shorter than I was, so I sneered down at her.

"Hmm. I'll think about it." I said maliciously before pushing her to my side and walking straight to the doors.

"Hey! Malfoy, I want an apology!" I sighed at her request. Gryffindors. They were just so brave. And stupid.

I turned to face her. Her face was red and her hands were turned to fists. I laughed. "Sorry, but you're not good enough for me to apologize to."

And I left the room.

***

hey, i'm only updating if there are more reviews ;) REVIEW pleeaase ;;)


	2. Chapter 2

This is soo late. I'm sorry! I kinda forgot about it then I had problems uploading the next chapter :|. But yeah, it's not as good as the last one, I guess. I haven't been reading a lot of books lately :", so I apologize for that. But anyway, here it is: Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I own everything. NAATT.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Draco! Oh, Draco! Draco Malfoy!!"

Bloody hell. What in Gods name is that ridiculous noise?

"Draaaaco! LET ME IN, I HAVE TO SEE DRACO!"

The door to my dormitory swung open with sudden force, revealing Pansy Parkinson struggling to push Crabbe from her way.

"Draco! Breakfast time, sweetie!" she sang with a melodious tone. A tone I was never interested in. I indolently got up from bed. Regretting it a few minutes later though. Large sizes of rain droplets skated down the window, the perfect day to hide under the sheets and shut the world up.

First period is Potions, unfortunately with the Gryffindors. Then again, the perfect day to humiliate Potter amid all his so called Gryffindor fans. Let just see how brave they are today.

We swaggered across the halls, owning every tile that touched our toes. Crabbe and Goyle were at each of my sides and Pansy, once again, clinging helplessly to my arm. At the corner of my eye I noticed great amount of the color orange, but that didnt stop my pace. I already knew the Weasels were there, watching me. And wherever the Weasel was, there was an ass.

"Malfoy!!!" called Potter from behind. Oh. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

The same second my foot seized its step, a wide grin grew on my face. I pivoted my ankles to face those filthy losers and my body followed along.

"Yes, Potter? Fancy a word?" I lightly noted, not moving an inch from where I stood.

Always start polite, as father said. But obviously, Potter was taught differently in his pig shed.

"You better watch yourself this year. I already heard a complaint against you." Complaint? What the— "Quidditch cup is ours, by the way. Stay away from us and you wont need to deal with any trouble. I already faced Voldemort, defeating you shouldn't be so hard."

And with that they walked away, glaring daggers at me. First of all, WHAT THE HELL!? Second day in Hogwarts and he already starts the war! That's my kind of move! This is ridiculous. And what is he talking about a complaint? I hardly had time to mess around with Gryffindors last nig--Oooh. That girl. The unreasonably brave girl who so rudely blocked my way. What a tattletale! Bitch has got to learn a lesson.

Breakfast went by fast, no one really spoke except for Pansy. Explaining how she scheduled our life so we could spend more time together. I smiled half-heartedly at her stories, noticing Blaise trying to hold back laughter. Soon enough, Potions class began. I sat right behind the table of Potter (easier access when trying to ruin a potion).

"Good morning class." Professor Snape idly called out to the class. No one responded and he didnt care much either. "If any of you bothered to listen during Dumbledores speech last night, he mentioned having groups of four, 1 student from each house. Each group would be assigned projects per class. Projects, which would need a great amount of teamwork and cooperation. How this would help you all? Find out for yourselves. The list of assigned groups will be posted in your common rooms. Good luck."

Somehow, his last words were directed to me.

**End of Potions class**

Well, that was completely boring and useless.

***

I know, I know. It's very short and I apologize again. I promise I'll post sooner than this! REVIEWS ARE LOVED. btw, thank you for those who made me their favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

Moans exhaled from the Slytherin common room as the green-hearted students read that one parchment posted above the fireplace. The parchment that practically had the fates of each student for the rest of the year. Whoever one was grouped with affected the results of his or her final grade as a wizard and witch. Grouping was crucial and cooperation was even more important. Hearing the reactions from the Slytherins, things weren't going well.

As Slyherin's prince, I had to show authority no matter what. I strode past the couches and met the crowd masking the fireplace. With a slight cough, the mass of students parted. Facing the piece of parchment, I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

The paper was charmed and made one see only his group mates. I saw four names and I only recognized one. Mine. Who the hell were these people? Adrian Seeley? Marianna Hale? Victoria Rainne? Seriously, Dumbledore. Now, I expected more of a challenge like Potter or maybe Granger. But random students? This is utterly ridiculous!

The tension thickened in the room and most of the Slytherins left for some air. Anger boiled in me. There was no reason for me to get mad, honestly but I just expected so much more. Before I could leave the room Blaise grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Shit, Malfoy. I'm with bloody Potter! Did you send some galleons to Dumbledore or something?"

"What are you talking 'bout?" I answered back, my temper suddenly shortening.

"Everyone knows YOU should be with Potter. It's an unwritten fact, you two are meant to be killin' each other. This group shit was the perfect way to make it happen! Are you too much of a pussy to face that half-blood? Tell me, how'd you do it? Made your daddy curse the headmaster or did you do it yourself?" His tone turned to a shout and his eyebrows fused to the center.

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I was sick of the father remarks and even sicker with everyone pairing me up with Potter. Blaise just happened to mention both and words that were probably illegal in some countries bubbled in my mouth. I was so ready to hex him and take out all my anger on him. Then I did the worst possible action.

I walked away.

There was no drama or suspense in my departing. Only echoes from my steps. A couple of students got victimized from my unreasonable pushing but surprisingly each step got lighter and slower. By the time my feet held the ground, I was staring at the lake. I didn't realize how far I walked and didn't care. I just needed time. That's right, the almighty Draco Malfoy needs his alone time too. Surprise, surprise!

I could've fought Blaise and no doubt I'd win. But isn't that what everyone expects? I unconsciously buckled my knees and sat on the grass. Just then did I realize how planned my entire life has been. How each of my moves is precisely intended and even worse how they're all precisely anticipated. My hands found their way to the back of my head and my back dropped to the ground. All the years I've been attending Hogwarts, never have I lied down on the grass. Everyone did it but why would someone who's social status is as high as mine even think of having contact with something as low as .. dirt?

"Come one, come all! The Slytherin's puppet has turned human! Which fairy did this to you?" a familiar voice called from above.

My reflexes took over and within 2 seconds I was standing tall and peering down to a dark haired girl. _The girl. _No, _the bitch. _

Everything I just reflected on disappeared and my right hand grabbed her robes while my left formed a fist beside her cheek.

"Who do you think you are, girl?" I managed to say through gritted teeth. "Stay away from me and no one gets hurt."

"Tempting. Really. Stop threatening me and I don't fail you." She coolly responded. She even found a way to bring her hand up to her face to check her nails.

"Fail me? Ha! You really think you can intimidate me that way?" a smug smile formed. "I've got everything to keep me from failing. Charms, looks, brains and money."

This only made her laugh which made me tighten my grip on her robes.

"If you haven't realized it, you dumbass, my name is Victoria Rainne and I'm your group mate. Meaning I have as much control to your grades as you do. So it's either you let me go or I effortlessly fail you."

"And what about you?" I countered, "if YOU haven't realized, we're both getting the same grade, _dumbass_."

She simply rolled her eyes and sweetly smiled, "I. Hate. This. Place."

My grip instantly loosened and she dropped to the ground. Apparently so did my jaw.

"Surprised?" she asked, "Well, get over it and lets get this year over with so we can both just live our own lives. And I'm still waiting for that apology."

I quickly regained my wits and straightened up. "Earn it, Gryffindor." With that, I grazed my shoulder with hers. Only, I did I with much force leaving her on her ass. Before I could realize it I was sprinting to the Slytherin common room needing to talk to Blaise.

The ends of my black robes slapped my calves as I ran through halls and down stairs. My seemingly composed and proud character shrunk to non-existent. Beads of sweat made their way to my chin as bumped into the painting that served as our common room door. Immediately muttering the password, pushed my way to the boys' dorm.

"Blaise! Blaise! Blaise?" there was an eerie silence in the big room surrounded by beds and desks. Something wasn't right, no one was here. My gut quenched as a slight panic attack surrounded me.

Ugh, DUMBASS. It was dinnertime. That's it. I've lost my cool too many times today. Inhale. Exhale.

I sauntered around the magical school and once again was face to face with the vast, golden doors of the Great Hall. Inhale. Exhale. Cold air blew at my sides, reminding me only of the emptiness where Crabbe and Goyle should be. I sighed and kicked the doors open.

My mind automatically disregarded all the murmurs as my eyes bore into the back of Blaise Zabini. No one came to welcome me; no one gave space for me. _Screw this. _

"Zabini. Give way." I stood directly behind him.

"Hmm, do you even have to ask? Won't you just dig into your pocket of gralleons to get what you please?" He kept his eyes on the table, both hands clutching a utensil. "Prince. Malfoy."

"SCREW YOU, ZABINI. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Heads turned, buzzing grew. "YOU THINK I PAY FOR EVERYTHING I WANT? IF THAT WERE THE CASE THEN I WOULD'VE PAID FOR YOU TO BE EXPELLED ALREADY AND I WOULD'VE HAD POTTER KILLED BY NOW! But neither of those cases happened, huh. Think about it you bloody fool. You're not the only one suffering so don't blame your problems on me. Now give way."

A couple of first yearers scattered away to give me space. Blaise remained quiet and motionless. Heck, everyone did. And yet none of that bothered me. I haughtily took a seat and grabbed what pieces of food I could. I chugged down the pumpkin juice to my right and began to eat. Only the clanging of my spoon and fork boomed through the room. And maybe even my chewing echoed.

"Malfoy, to my office. Now."

Seriously, Dumbledore, seriously.

**Dumbledore's Office**

"That was some statement in the Hall a while ago." Dumbledore slowly took a seat and adjusted his spectacles closer to his eyes. "Care to explain, Draco?"

"Actually, Headmaster, with all due respect," I hastily sat down and banged my palms on his desk. "Would _you _care to explain?"

I gave my best smile before slumping into a chair across the long bearded man.

"I would love to explain if I knew what you were talking about, Draco." He too gave a winning smile and raised an eyebrow.

"My group mates, sir." I reluctantly replied, "Who.. are they?"

"That's the magic of it, Draco, my boy. Why group you with a boy you'd want to kill when your grades are on the line? It's all about logical thinking." He said matter-of-factly.

It pissed me off to know he was right but that answer was unacceptable.

"BUT SIR!" I stood up, forcing my hands on his desk. "Potter and Zabini? Blaise is furious with me now! And, sir, I believe he'd want to, uhh, hurt, Potter as much as I'd want to."

"Yes, Draco, sit down." I calmed down for a second but remained standing. "Mr. Zabini may share your intentions but he is far from being like you. He cares too much about his grades. He'd rather study than plan reckless fights and pranks on a boy he might never see again after a couple of years. Whiile you, Draco, hold on grudges too easily."

"That's a lie!" Absolutely true. "So you'd rather group me with a girl who's equally as ridiculous as Potter?"

"She may surprise you, Draco, do not lose hope."

"Yeah, sure."

"Go now and rest. You'll be formally meeting your group tomorrow."

I hummed a response and dragged myself out the headmaster's office.


	4. Chapter 4

"Attention everyone! May I have your attention!" McGonagall's shaky voice boomed across the Great Hall, "Today, we've gathered all of you in this hall to formally form your groups. As your name is called, kindly step in front and join your members."

This was going to be interesting. I leaned on the shiny wall at the very back, legs crossed and hands in my pocket. Crabbe and Goyle on either of my sides. A massive sea of red, yellow, blue and green covered my sight of the speaking professor. Minutes passed, more than I could keep track of, and the crowd deteriorated. Even my two boys left my sides. Pansy was no where in sight either. Finally.

Hold on, what's happening? Are…are my palms actually…sweaty? Draco Malfoy did not know of nervousness. I tried to hold it together, wiping my hands on the sides of my black slacks. Just as I kept my composure…

"Draco Malfoy!"

Can you imagine, the first time I didn't want to hear that beautiful name. With a deep breathe, I faced McGonagall, smirked and made my way across all the students who were left. I brushed my hand through my hair, showing no sign of weakness, and maintaining a completely and utterly confident facade. Though on the inside…

Bloody hell, what is going to happen? Why am I so nervous? I'm just with a couple of normal ass students who probably dream of being me! Psh! Who cares about them? It's all about me as dad says! Worrying shouldn't even be in my vocabulary! Each step I get closer to the three students. Three students meaning three pairs of eyes just staring daggers at me. Hahah! What a joke! Oh please, they're just admiring my hair! Oh Lord, my hair. How's my hair? Why are they staring? Is there something on my face? I knew I should've wiped my mouth after consuming all that pumpkin soup! This is it, they're right in front of me. Say something, Draco! The silence is horrible. Say something in the count of three. One…two…three…

"Sup?"

NAILED IT.

Sup? Sup? Was 'sup' really the best I could do? Clearly not on the standards of _the_ Drace Malfoy, but 'sup' was the only word I could manage.

The awkwardness swallowed me whole as quietude (yes, it's a word) spoke for us. Facing me was a tall boy with dark tanned skin and dark eyes. His Indian decent was a clear dominance while he stood with class and a confused expression. His thick eyebrows turned inward to his long, pointy nose. A decent looking fellow, in my opinion. He carried a blue tie around his neck. Adrian Seeley, Ravenclaw.

To his right was a brunette. Short, but wavy, chestnut brown hair was basically all I could focus on. It completely made up for such a plain face. What a pity. She was pale with a small nose and calm brown eyes. Without even looking at her yellow lined sweater, I knew she was the Hufflepuff. A quick head-to-toe made it easy to decide she wasn't very popular either. Marianna Hale, Hufflepuff.

I could feel the stare of the girl to Adrian's left. As if her glare had just burned off all my garments, I felt butt naked and unusally conscious. Though her name escaped me at the moment, her face was imprinted on my mind. Long, jet black hair where the tips were barely past her chest. Her eyebrows were thin and sharp, forming a permanent angry expression. And like the eyebrows, her jaws were sharp and angular.

"Well, I guess this is our group! Care for some introductions?" the Hufflepuff spoke. Her mellow voice invited us to listen to her, "Let me start. I'm Marianna!"

She ended with a sweet smile. Though her petite body screamed thin, her small face said otherwise. Her cheeks were full and seemed almost…fluffy.

The other two students weren't so accomodating. The Ravenclaw only mentioned his name then nodded towards the other girl.

"Victoria. Victoria Rainne. Pleasure to meet you."

A fake, sarcastic smile took shape across her face. She brought her right arm up and slipped it through her left to cross her arms. Her eyes shifted from one side to the other.

This was insane. How could I be grouped with Strawberry Shortcake, a quiet Indian, and the only student who could possibly detest the astounding school that is Hogwarts. I then felt it was my obligation to transform this heavy mood of subtle angst into one I could take control of.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, son of all-powerful Lucius Malfoy, but it's a no brainer all of you have that knowledge," I brought up a quick smirk and continued, "Listen, it's obvious I'm the leader of this group, since, well, I'm probably more talented than any of you–"

"More humble as well…" Victoria whispered to Adrian and he managed a quiet chuckle.

Unbelievable. We've been grouped for 10 minutes and those two are already in whispering terms! I couldn't tolerate such low class! A heavy sigh escaped my lips. With a wave of my hand, my back turned to face them and I stomped away to clear my head of their absurd presence.

"Hold on, Malfoy, come back!" The voice made me stop in my tracks. It was Adrian. His tone was cool and jokingly. My head began to focus back at them and I could see the lean boy grinning, "Can't you take a joke?"

"Not pathetic ones," I replied and headed straight to my commonroom, letting my robs flip behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

The painting that lead to the Slytherin common room swung open without the password escaping my lips. Lucky that water-colored man knew better than to test my temper. The emptiness in the wide, green room nearly choked me. I just had to lie down. My feet lead me to the long, green and silver couch, while my back chose to drop down on it. Forcing my eyes shut, my fingers found their way to my temples. Then I heard the last sound I could possibly expect. Applause.

"Come one, come all! The Slytherin prince has been brought down by a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and a silly Griffindor. Do I feel the end of the world coming?"

"Shut it, Zabini. I'm in no mood to go easy on you."

"Honestly, Malfoy, you've got to loosen up," Blaise replied as he walked toward me. He made himself comfortable on a chair near the fire place and crossed his legs. "The year has yet to begin."

"You're seriously not making this any better." Worst part was he was absolutely right.

"Listen to me. You're Draco Malfoy. You're on top of the bloody world! Don't ever let any of those three losers get the better of you. You're too good for them."

His statements put a smile on my face and I managed a chuckle. "Finally you're making sense to me. This isn't easy for me to say, but…thanks, Blaise."

"Save your cheesy gratitude. I'm needed in the library. See you at dinner." With that, he stood from his place and crossed to the door.

"One more thing," The boy stopped on his tracks and tilted his head to me. "Make Potter's life hell for me."

"Already on it, mate."

The rest of the day ran past me (and my sanctuary of a couch) like a speeding bullet. I managed the strength to raise my lazy torso off the feather-filled seat when I realized it was half-way past supper. I would've been glad to miss the meal but my stomach said otherwise and I trudged myself to the doors of the Great Hall. Just days ago, I stared these walls down with undying confidence and my standard conceit, but today, the Malfoy ego left my side. So have Crabbe and Goyle for the moment. Knowing this was unacceptable, I held my head up to the sky, dusted off my robes and pushed the golden doors open…Only to show utter confusion on my supposed to be cool image.

The four long tables that catered for the four houses were nowhere in sight. Facing me were uncountable rows and columns of small, sqaure tables. One student per side. The unusually many tables weren't the turn off in the situation, it was the uncomfortable silence in the once boisterous room. There was too much silence that the creaking doors echoed across the Great Hall, causing much of everyone's attention toward…me.

I met hundreds of judging eyes and it felt like hours just unmovingly looking at all the students back.

"Draco!" A loud whisper caught my attention and snapped me out of the momentary haze. My eyes followed the sound to the only table with just three students. It was the brunette who called my name, but all three were subtly calling for me, slightly flapping their hands, telling me to immediately come over.

The rest of my body came to its senses and I strode over to take a seat. When I finally settled down, a slow murmur began, until the hall grew back to life.

"Explain this. Now."

"Oh, Malfoy, do you live to embarrass us? Seriously, what were you thinking?" Victoria spoke, waving her fork around.

"Well, Rainne, I was thinking where the hell the four house tables have gone!"

"If you hadn't run off a while ago you would've heard Professor Dumbledore explain that we will be sharing dinner together for the next year." She rolled her eyes as if the thought of sharing a nightly meal with me disgusted her. "And now you make a scene like that!"

"Don't put the blame on me, you Griffindor, when your mediocracy brought me to run off like that!"

"Oh, please, you stuck up Slytherin! Stop thinking you're so much better us all when you couldn't even find your seat!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that…mudblood."

And that did it. It was only a guess that she had no real magic blood in her, but that guess had been a majorly lucky one because that word caused her to stand up.

"Excuse me, Marianna, Adrian. I cannot bear to share air with a child like Malfoy."

With that, she backed off and left the Great Hall.

"Nice one, Malfoy. You really hit the spot." It was Adrian with his sarcastic tone and for some reason, I felt no guilt whatsoever.

I woke the next day feeling like a king. Like how I was supposed to feel every morning. A dark shade of blue colored my windows as the sun barely rose for its job. Peering out the window, I noticed a figure near the lake. It sat under a large tree, curled like a ball. Feeling strong and mischievous, I chose to investigate. It was much too early for anyone to be roaming the stairs and corridors of the school and I swiftly made my way to the outside. The lake was merely meters away and the shadowy figure striked me as familiar. A wide, open space stood between us and there was nothing that could hide my identity. So I just walked straight ahead.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Draco. Only a number of individuals chose to call me by my first name and it only made it easier that a high-pitched girl's voice broke the silence.

"Marianna?" She made a sound of agreement and I could see a smile form from where I stood. Though I realized that smile was forced and it served to hide a much greater feeling. Pain.

"You guessed right!" She giggled as she spoke and I had to applaud her for her bubbly personality. "So, what brought you here?"

"To be honest I was expecting Rainne. She seems like the type to sneak out of Hogwarts early in the morning."

"Surprise, surprise." Through her smile, her voice showed no sign of joy or emotion. "Well, at least that means you'd like to talk to her about last night, right? You…feel sorry?"

"Not even a bit, to be honest." I was face to face with her by this time. She cuddled herself beside the tree and I had to crouch down to see her properly. Her cheeks were smeared with dried tears. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that you seem more affected than Rainne and she was the one who fought with me. Truth is, Marianna, I only guessed she was a mudblood, I didn't think she actually was!" Saying it out loud made me laugh. Wrong move.

"You want to know the truth, Malfoy?" Malfoy. Something wasn't right. "Victoria doesn't have muggle blood. Both her parents are full-blooded wizards working in the Ministry of Magic. In fact, she's even related to Cornelius Fudge himself! So no, Malfoy, it's not funny to call a full-blooded witch a…a…mudblood."

"She didn't have to get so defensive then! She shouldn't have gotten offended!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT, MALFOY? I'M THE MUGGLE."

"…What?"

Her composure had disappeared and even though she hadn't changed position, her body turned tense, angry. Tears she couldn't control streamed from her eyes and an unexplainable emotion swept past me. Regret?

"Victoria was just so in shock that you could say such a word around me. It's not nice, you know?"

I had once called Granger a mudblood, but seeing her so offended did nothing to me. Seeing this girl, defeated and pained, I knew she didn't deserve it. Granger, perhaps, but Marianna? No. Though I only knew her for a day, she had done nothing, but be nice to me. Even I had a heart somewhere beneath my cold facade.

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am." It took me a second to realize that I was completely serious and I meant every word.

"Draco, you need to understand that I'm just as much of a witch as you are a wizard."

Her pleading eyes made me believe her and before I knew it, I was nodding.

She continued, "Don't you ever call anyone that word, again." My head just couldn't disagree and my nodding continued. "When we go back to that castle and meet in class, I'm going to pretend nothing happened. And I suggest you do too. Good day, Draco Malfoy."

She stood from her spot, sighed for a second then left me to my own silence. I couldn't help but think from that moment on, I respected that girl. And she deserved my apology.


End file.
